songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Perfect Song Contest 4
Andorra|returning_countries = Malta|withdrawing_countries = none|row16 = Edition 3 | Edition 5|winning_song = Romania: Nicole Cherry - Ceasul}} Our Perfect Song Contest 4 is fourth edition of Our Perfect Song Contest. The contest took place in United States after their victory in the 3rd edition. A total of 49 countries competed in Our Perfect Song Contest 4. Countries from TOP 6 previous edition United States Norway Belarus San Marino Italy and United Kingdom are directly qualified to the final, while the other competing countries are split into two semi finals. Malta return to the contest, and Andorra debut in the contest. United States The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States or America, is a country composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions.6 At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2), the United States is the world's third- or fourth-largest country by total area and just fractionally smaller than the entire continent of Europe's 3.9 million square miles. With a population of over 325 million people, the U.S. is the third-most populous country. New York The City of New York, often called New York City (NYC) or simply New York, is the most populous city in the United States. With an estimated 2017 population of 8,622,698 distributed over a land area of about 302.6 square miles (784 km2),New York City is also the most densely populated major city in the United States.Located at the southern tip of the state of New York, the city is the center of the New York metropolitan area, the largest metropolitan area in the world by urban landmass and one of the world's most populous megacities, with an estimated 20,320,876 people in its 2017 metropolitan statistical area and 23,876,155 residents in its combined statistical area. 'Semi-Final 1' United States, Norway and Belarus must vote in this semi-final! } Portugal |Karetus x Bárbara Bandeira x Yuzi |One Nation |English |2 |159 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !8 | Hungary |Follow The Flow |Maradok Távol |Hungarian |11 |91 |- !9 | Moldova |Sunstroke Project |Sun Gets Down |English |17 |57 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !10 | Ukraine |Kazka |Plakala |Ukrainian |7 |115 |- !11 | Kosovo |Era Istrefi |Prisoner |English |21 |48 |- !12 | Ireland |Jessica Smith |50/50 |English |14 |76 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !13 | Bulgaria |Monoir & DARA |My Time |English |1 |183 |- !14 | Denmark |Agnes Obel |Familiar |English |22 |26 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !15 | Germany |Marky Style X Guy Gabriel ft. Roxanne |Karma |English |5 |137 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !16 | Latvia |Rodion Gordin ft. Katrina Cirule & Rassell |Tomorrow |English |8 |103 |- !17 | Serbia |Nikolija |Slazem |Croatian |13 |87 |- !18 | Russia |Zedd & Elley Duhe |Happy Now |English |15 |66 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !19 | Finland |Saara AAlto |Queens |English |4 |139 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !20 | Montenegro |Kija & Ministarke |Ne Vracam Se Na Staro |Croatian |3 |150 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !21 | South Korea |BTS ft. Nicki Minaj |Idol |Korean, English |12 |88 |- bgcolor="navajowhite" !22 | Albania |Dhurata Dora |Jake Jake |Albanian |6 |121 |} 'Semi-Final 2' San Marino, Italy and United Kingdom must vote in this semi-final! 'Grand Final' Category:Our Perfect Song Contest Category:OPSC editions